The return of the noble knights
by camelot4eva
Summary: With permission from his father, Arthur and Merlin set out to find Percival and Gwaine and have them return to Camelot to be knighted. Set after series three. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**Sadly I don't own Merlin. It belongs to the BBC.**

**Here I am with a another story. I don't know how many chapters this will have. We'll see how it goes.**

**This is set after series three.**

**Enjoy :D **

* * *

><p>Arthur walked up to his father in one of the many corridors in the castle and found him looking out of the window. Watching over Camelot. "Father?"<p>

"I'm fine Arthur." Uther tried to reasure his son. It had been two weeks since Morgana had disappeared for the second time after bringing Camelot to near collapse, torturing the innocent, killing the old and the young, pushing and pushing to get what she wanted.

Uther had accepted that Morgana had chosen the dark side of magic and was now an enemy of Camelot, but he didn't take it well and no matter how hard Uther tried to cover it up, Arthur saw right through the act. Several times a day Arthur approached him and asked if he was alright. There were times when Uther felt Arthur watching him from a distance, closely keeping an eye on him. And for that he couldn't help but feel more appreciative.

"I know father." Arthur lied. His father may have said he was fine, but Arthur knew that he was anything but. "I've come to talk to you about the knighthoods."

Uther looked away from the window and faced Arthur. "Ah yes. The knights' code clearly states that only those of noble blood can become knights, but, I'm willing to make an exception. Afterall, they risked their lives to protect me and to stop Camelot from falling. Who is it that you want knighting?"

"Lancelot, Elyan, Percival and Gwaine."

"Very well Arthur. They shall be knighted tomorrow morning."

"The thing is father. Gwaine left after Camelot was safe because he thought that his banishment still stood and Percival left not long after Gwaine to travel and help whoevers' path he crossed. With your permission father, I'd like to take Merlin and bring them back to be knighted so they can stay where they belong which is here in Camelot."

"Merlin?"

Arthur frowned. "What about him?"

"He followed you into battle without knowing how to even hold a sword."

"He's a lot braver than he looks."

"I should reward him."

"No don't do that." Arthur hastily said.

It was Uther's turn to frown. "Why not?"

"Because it will go straight to his head and I spend all day with him."

"He won't be any worse than how you used to be, I'm sure. I shall give Gaius a helper, an assistant and give Merlin his own chambers not far from yours."

"No father. Please. Yes he risked a lot doing what he did but I will never hear the end of it. Can't you just not put him in the stocks so much?" for the first time in months, Arthur saw a small smile appear on his fathers' face. "No Arthur. Get yourself ready and get going. The knighthood will take place the day after you return."

Arthur bowed his head. "Thank you father." he said and turned and walked away.

* * *

><p>Arthur walked into his chambers to see Merlin making his bed. "Merlin."<p>

Merlin stopped what he was doing and turned to face Arthur. "What's up?"

"Hurry up and finish that. Once you've done that, pack us some stuff up."

"Why? Where are we going?"

"We are going to find Gwaine and Percival and bring them back to Camelot. Father has agreed to knight them because of what they did to help Camelot, we leave as soon as possible to find them and bring them back. Father says he will knight them all the day after we return."

"How is your father?"

"He says he's fine but I know he isn't. It's hit him hard."

Merlin nodded and turned back round to finish making the bed. "So as a reward your father is forgetting the knight's code and giving them with no noble blood a knighthood?"

"Yes Merlin."

"Do I get a reward for helping? I can't even fight with a sword but I still fought."

Arthur didn't answer, he just stood and watched as Merlin finished his bed. Merlin turned to face him. "Well? Do I get a reward?"

"No." he lied. He didn't want to tell Merlin about his reward that his father was to give him because that's all he would hear about whilst they were travelling to find Gwaine and Percival. He will tell him once they get back, at least that way he could escape when Merlin would brag about his reward, unlike whilst travelling with him he couldn't escape and had only Merlin for company until they found Gwaine and Percival.

"But I helped."

"You voluntered to show Lancelot to the bell tower, and then you didn't because the bells were set off anyway."

"I did a lot more than that."

"Like what?" Arthur asked with a grin on his face. He always loved to wind Merlin up and Merlin fell for it every time. "Never mind, you wouldn't believe me anyway." Merlin murmured before leaving Arthur's chambers to get stuff ready for them to leave. "Where are you going?"

"To my quarters to pack my stuff. As soon as I've done that I can pack yours."

Two minutes after Merlin left, Uther walked in. "Are you ready to go?"

"Nearly father. I've told Merlin to pack our stuff up and then we will get going."

"Where is Merlin?"

"Gone to his and Gaius' quarters to pack his stuff up."

"Ah. I thought he'd be here so I could tell him of his reward." Arthur inwardly cheered, Uther had just missed Merlin. "Never mind though. I've just been to see Gaius and told him everything. He can tell Merlin. I told him to tell him if he saw him first." Uther clapped his hand on Arthur's shoulder. "Safe trip."

Ten minutes later Merlin walked into Arthur's chambers with his bag packed full of stuff they would be taking with them. "Arthur guess what Gaius just told me." He said with a big grin on his face.

"Oh no." Arthur groaned.

* * *

><p><strong>Shall I continue?<strong>

**If so, chapter two will be up within a week. But no later**

**Review? x**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sadly I don't own Merlin. It belongs to the BBC.**

**Chapter two is up. I want to thank everyone who has reviewed, put this story on story alert or made it one of your favorites. You are amazing. I love you all :D**

**Enjoy :D **

* * *

><p>Arthur sat on his horse waiting for Merlin. "Come on Merlin. What did you go back to your quarters for?"<p>

"To say bye to my room. I won't be sleeping in it any more will I." Merlin replied with a grin on his face. Arthur swore under his breath and rode away, causing Merlin to quickly get on his horse and catch up.

"How long are we going to be gone for?"

"I don't know Merlin."

"Where do we start looking?"

"I don't know Merlin."

"Don't know much do you."

"Will you stop rabbiting on." Arthur sighed. "We'll check the nearest village first. That's only a couple of hours ride from Camelot."

* * *

><p>They had been gone from Camelot two days now and hadn't found Gwaine or Percival, they heard about Percival in the last village they tried and heard that he had moved on and headed east. So that's where Arthur and Merlin found themselves going. They saw on a map that there was a village not far from where they were so decided to get some sleep and head there in the morning.<p>

Arthur was just starting to drop off when Merlin started talking. "You know Arthur. Everytime we are away from Camelot you always complain about how hard the floor is and wished you were back in your own bed. Me, not really having a comfortable bed couldn't agree with you. I just told you to stop moaning. I can agree with you now and complain with you."

"Shut up Merlin."

* * *

><p>The next morning, after Merlin did them both some breakfast, they set off again towards the village where they hoped either Percival or Gwaine would be. No such luck. They left that village and rode on further for the rest of the way before Arthur called it a day and told Merlin to set everything up for them to sleep there.<p>

Whilst Merlin was setting everything up, Arthur was looking at his map. "Merlin."

"What?"

"We are splitting up tomorrow."

"Why?"

Arthur stood up and walked over to Merlin, showing him the map. "There is a split in the path. Each path leading to a village, to save time we are going to split up and search the villages and then meet back where we split."

"How long will it take from the split to the village?"

"About twenty minutes. So by the time we have done a quick search and asked around, we'll meet back at the split within two hours."

Merlin nodded and walked away and picked up one of their bags, looking for flints so he could start a fire. "It will save time. We can get back to Camelot then, instead of sleeping on the forest floor and be in my nice, big comfortable bed."

Arthur rolled his eyes and rolled the map up, he crept up behind Merlin and took a swing of his arm to whack Merlin round the back of the head with his map, but as the map was nearing Merlin's head, Merlin bent down to light the fire, having found the flints, oblivious to what Arthur had tried and failed to do.

* * *

><p>After having something to eat Merlin set their temporary sleeping beds up. "I never used to make my bed back in Camelot. I only make yours because I have to."<p>

"Why don't you ever make yours Merlin?"

"What's the point? But now I have a nice comfortable bed, I will make it as soon as I get out of it."

Arthur was about to say something back when something on one of their bags caught his eye, Arthur grinned and looked at Merlin. "Merlin there is a lake where we have tied the horses up, go and wash up."

"Why?"

"Just do it Merlin."

Merlin sighed and walked away, as soon as he was out of sight, Arthur walked up to the bag and let the big spider he saw there crawl into his open hands, he slowly walked over to Merlin's makeshift bed and let it crawl under the covers before hurrying over to his makeshift bed to get comfortable.

When Merlin came back Arthur was already laying down in his makeshift bed. "Leave the fire, let it burn out itself." Merlin nodded and got in his makeshift bed.

Arthur laid flat on his back and looked up at the stars._ Any moment now._ He thought, and sure enough, he heard Merlin shuffling about. "What the-?" Merlin mumbled. Arthur struggled to keep a straight face when he saw Merlin out of the corner of his eye, jump up and squeal.

"Merlin why are you squealing?" Arthur propped himself up on his elbow and saw Merlin jumping from one foot to the other whilst hitting himself on his stomach and legs. Merlin stopped and looked at Arthur. "I didn't squeal."

"It was a girlish squeal Merlin."

"It was a manly yell."

"Merlin it was a girlish squeal. What's wrong anyway?"

"There is a big spider in my bed."

"And that made you squeal? You're scared of spiders?"

"Not scared of them, no. But when you are laying there and you feel something crawl on you it tends to make you jump."

"Make you jump yes. Not jump up squealing whilst doing a wierd dance."

Merlin huffed. "I can't wait until we get back to Camelot. I won't have this trouble in my new bed."

Arthur groaned. "Me putting the spider in your bed was supposed to be payback for you as you keep going on and on, obviously it hasn't worked." he mumbled, keeping his voice as quiet as he can, but Merlin heard him.

Merlin narrowed his eyes. _Just you wait Arthur. You'll get yours._ Merlin thought, not showing Arthur any signs that he heard him, Melin checked his bed before getting in it, turning his back on a laughing Arthur, not speaking again until morning.

* * *

><p>The next morning Merlin saw Arthur acting a bit strange. "What's up with you?"<p>

"Nothing." Arthur lied, he knew that Merlin had probably figured out what he did last night and was now weary of what Merlin would do to get his own back. Merlin sighed. "I know that you put the spider in my bed last night, I'm not going to do anything to get my own back Arthur. What would be the point."

Arthur frowned at Merlin, not quite sure whether to believe him or not. "Right." he answered and got on his horse along with Merlin.

The ride was silent until they reached the fork in the path that Arthur had seen on the map. "Here is where we split Merlin. It's a twenty minute ride, we'll have a quick look around ask some of the villagers and meet back here in a couple of hours."

"And if I come back and you are not here, I set of in the direction you are in and vice versa."

Arthur nodded. "That's right. See you later."

Merlin started to ride away but came to a stop when Arthur called out his name, he looked over his shoulder to see Arthur watching him. "Careful." Merlin nodded. "You too." he answered back before taking off again.

Merlin arrived in the small village and thought the best place to check first were the taverns, if Gwaine was in this village, there is a good chance that he would be in one of them. He got off his horse and went to the first tavern and saw a closed sign on the door. Moving across the way, keeping a hold of his horses reigns, he walked up to the next one, he opened the door and poked his head in, there was a man behind the bar wiping the bar with a rag and about eight people sat at different tables. No Gwaine or Percival.

He got back on his horse and rode towards the last tavern at the end of the village and got off his horse,he would look in here and if no such luck, he would then make his way back to the start of the village, asking people as he went if they have seen anything. He tied his horse up and entered the tavern that was packed out, Merlin closed the door behind him and walked in a little, he saw a couple of men fighting one man who, and from where Merlin was standing, he could see that the man gave as good as he got. He watched as the two men grabbed an arm each and chucked him in Merlin's direction, not moving out of the way fast enough, the man landed on Merlin causing Merlin to drop to the floor. Merlin groaned as the man who had landed on him, started to pull back. "Sorry mate."

Merlin opened his eyes and looked at the man who had landed on him. "Gwaine? I should have known."

"Merlin!"

* * *

><p><em>Chapter three will be up within a week but no later.<em>

_Review? x_


	3. Chapter 3

**Sadly I don't own Merlin. It belongs to the BBC.**

**Chapter three is up. I'm a bit nervous about this chapter, I've never wrote a fight scene before. I want to thank everyone who has reviewed, put this story on story alert or made it one of their favorites. I love you all :D**

**Enjoy :D **

* * *

><p>Gwaine stood up and offered his hand to Merlin, helping him get up. "What are you doing in these parts Merlin?"<p>

"Well-"

"Oi, scrawny." both Merlin and Gwaine turned to face the bloke who called out. "You a friend of 'is?" the big bloke who helped throw Gwaine across the room, asked. "Yeah." Merlin answered and watched as the big bloke nodded his head. "We'll 'ave you as well then."

"What?" Merlin asked as his eyebrows shot up. Before Merlin and Gwaine could escape the tavern, two men near them grabbed hold of them and pushed them in the other direction, away from the door. Once Merlin had regained his balance he saw that the two big men Gwaine was fighting with and six more men that had joined in, punching their left palm with their right fist, now stood between them and their only exit of getting out.

"What do we do now?" Merlin whispered to Gwaine. "Easy Merlin. We have to fight our way across the room."

Merlin turned his shocked face towards Gwaine. "How?"

"You've got fists haven't you Merlin?"

"Yeah."

"Then use them." Merlin didn't have chance to say anything back to Gwaine because no sooner had Gwaine said it, he launched himself at the group of men in front of him and the fight broke out once again.

* * *

><p>Arthur came to a stop when he entered the small villge, he tied his horse up and started to walk around describing Gwaine and Percival and asking if they had seen any of them. One villager explained to Arthur that they hadn't seen anyone by the looks of Gwaine, but Percival they had. "Is he still in this village by any chance?"<p>

"He is, he is out in the fields working. You aren't gonna take him from us are you? We don't know what we'd do without him."

"I'm afraid so. Sorry." Arthur said with a small smile before walking off to where Percival was.

* * *

><p>Too busy watching Gwaine fight, Merlin only just saw as a man swung his fist towards him and bent right back just in time, the man tried again with his other fist, having missed Merlin the first time only for Merlin to bend back again and swerve out of the way, stumbling, Merlin took his chance and kicked the man in the shin, causing him to cry out in pain and drop, holding his shin as he did so.<p>

"Merlin! Use your fists, don't just kick them in the shins." Gwaine shouted from somewhere in the room. Merlin turned towards the sound of Gwaines' voice and shouted back. "If I kick them in the shins then they can't chase after me when I run away." as he kicked another man in the leg, whilst using his left elbow to hit another one in the back.

"Yeah. And If you punch them in the face, they can't chase after you because they can't see you." Gwaine yelled back.

Merlin found himself being spun round and ducked when he saw another fist coming towards him, he made a fist out of his right hand and punched the man in front of him in the face, the man didn't even stumble back and punched Merlin in his midriff making Merlin drop to the floor, clutching his stomach. Merlin looked up and saw a small bench, focusing on the bench, Merlin whispered. _"Etslide bencpel." _the bench levitated from the ground and flew in the air, making it's way towards the man, Merlin stood back up and moved away as the bench came into contact with the mans back, breaking on impact.

Merlin spotted Gwaine and tried to make his way over to him, elbowing people and kicking them as he went.

* * *

><p>Arthur walked on to the fields and looked around for Percival, spotting him surrounded by some small children near a tree at the edge of the field. As he made his way over he watched as Percival picked up a small boy and kept a tight hold of him as he stood him on his shoulders, the small boy reached up and picked some apples from the tree, dropping the apples as he got them, letting the kids on the ground try and catch them. Once they all had an apple each, Percival put the small boy down and looked up just as Arthur approached him. "Sire. What brings you here?" Percival asked once the children had ran away.<p>

"Me and Merlin have come to find you and Gwaine to bring you back to Camelot. My father has agreed to overlook that you aren't a nobleman and you are to be knighted. Will you come back to Camelot?"

"I will sire."

"None of this sire stuff. Arthur is fine." Arthur reached up and clapped a hand on Percival's shoulder. "Come on, we need to get going and meet up with Merlin, there was a split in the path, Merlin went one way and I came the other."

After Percival said goodbye to the people in the village he joined Arthur with a horse of his own and rode out of the village, heading to the split in the path. "If Merlin isn't there then we are to head to the village where he went." Arthur explained. Percival nodded and instructed his horse to go faster so that he was riding beside Arthur.

* * *

><p>Merlin soon caught up with Gwaine and was by his side, kicking and elbowing people. "Merlin, people go down a lot quicker with a punch." Gwaine panted as his fist made contact with a mans face, grinning when he saw the man drop. "My punches aren't as strong as yours." Merlin said, grabbing hold of Gwaines' shoulders and pulling him down as a chair flew in their direction, just missing Gwaines' head. Gwaine stood back up and clapped Merlin on the back. "Thanks Merlin." he said before turning around to continue fighting. "Make your way to the door Merlin." Gwaine said as he continued to fight.<p>

After making a couple of more men drop to the floor, Gwaine grabbed someone by the scruff of the neck and held them up against the wall with his left hand, he pulled his right fist back, only to be stopped when someone grabbed his arm. "Oi you. Drop my friend now, or watch your friend die."

Gwaine looked over his shoulder and saw that two men had a hold on Merlin whilst a third man had a dagger pointed at Merlin's throat. Gwaine sighed and let go of the man in front of him. "Hold him." two men stepped forward and grabbed hold of Gwaine. "Let my friend go. You said if I dropped your friend then you wouldn't kill Merlin."

"Oh no. I said if you drop my friend then you won't watch your friend die. I am a man of my word. You won't watch your friend die, how could you?" The thug turned a full circle before raising his voice. "Off with their heads." he shouted, causing everyone in the tavern to cheer and for Merlin and Gwaine to lock eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>How was it?<strong>

**Chapter four will be up within a week but no later.**

**Review? x**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sadly I don't own Merlin. It belongs to the BBC.**

**Chapter four is up. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, put this story on story alert or made it one of their favorites. I love you all. :D**

**Enjoy :D **

* * *

><p>Arms held behind their backs, Merlin and Gwaine were shoved out of the tavern. "What did you do this time Gwaine?" Merlin asked as he was pushed onto his knees in front of a block with an axe leaning up against it.<p>

"I can honestly say Merlin, I don't know. The blokes just jumped on me."

"No-one jumps on someone and causes a fight for no reason." Merlin stated. "Except you." he added when he saw Gwaine open his mouth to respond.

"Shut it both of you." the big man turned to face Gwaine. "And don't you say that you haven't done anything wrong."

Gwaine looked up at the big man who threw the first punch. "I have never seen you before until I walked into the tavern today, what have I done to you?" Gwaine asked.

"I saw you quietly leaving my daughters home this morning after spending the night."

"Gwaine!"

Gwaine looked at a shocked Merlin. "I have to get it somewhere." he said, shrugging his shoulders as best he could.

"You had to get it somewhere? I will kill you now. You took my daughters innocence when it should have been kept for her upcoming marriage." the big man snarled.

"I took your daughters innocence? Mate that was taken long before I came on to the scene."

Merlin whipped his head round and faced Gwaine. "Gwaine! Chuck the shovel away, you are only burying yourself deeper and deeper."

"Enough." the big man screeched. He picked up the axe and silently told the man behind Gwaine to hold him.

The man held Gwaine down as the big man took a swing of the axe and bought it down upon Gwaines' neck.

* * *

><p>After a while of passing the fork in the path where Arthur and Merlin parted, Percival started talking again. "How far would you say it is to the village?"<p>

"Not far now. We could be there a lot sooner if we picked up our pace."

"What are we waiting for then sire." Percival said before urging his horse to ride ahead of Arthur.

* * *

><p>"Gwaine!" Merlin yelled. Gwaine turned and Merlin sighed with relief when he saw that his friend was alright, Gwaine had managed to struggle free from the hold the man behind him had on him and moved away just in time, the axe completely missing him but just caught his hair, cutting some of it off as the axe slammed into the block where Gwaines' head had been moments before.<p>

As his hair always fell into his face, Gwaine noticed that his hair on the left side of his face was shorter than on his right. He looked up at the man who had pulled the axe back up from the block. "You chopped off my hair."

"Be thankful it wasn't your neck." Merlin said.

The man with the axe turned to face Merlin. "I've had enough of you wittering on. You don't look as strong as your friend, you won't be able to struggle free." he snarled as he laid the axe just above Merlin's neck before pulling back so he could bring the axe down upon Merlin's neck.

* * *

><p>Arthur and Percival reached the village and saw a large crowd of people outside the tavern. "What's going off?" Percival wondered aloud.<p>

The crowd parted a little and Arthur paled when he saw Merlin on his knees with a man holding him steady, his neck resting on a block, Gwaine beside him in the same position.

A man stood at the other side of Merlin, facing Arthur and Percival, axe raised high above his head. Arthur quickly looked at Percival. "How good is your aim?" he asked.

"Fairly well."

Arthur gave Percival a small dagger. "We need to get a bit closer. when I say 'now' you throw it at his left arm. I'll get his right arm."

Arthur and Percival rode their horses closer before coming to a stop. "Now." Arthur said, before throwing his dagger along with Percival, making perfect aim, both daggers pierced the mans arms, causing him to yell out and let the axe fall behind him. The men who were holding Merlin and Gwaine backed away and drew their swords when they saw Arthur and Percival.

Merlin looked up and saw Arthur jumping off his horse along with Percival, both unsheathing their swords as they made their way over to him and Gwaine. "Merlin move." Arthur shouted. Merlin scrambled to his feet and helped Gwaine to his. As soon as Gwaine was on his feet, he elbowed one of the men that was holding him in the face and took his sword. Merlin rushed over to Arthur, who pushed him out of the way as a bloke behind Merlin, took a swing at his back only for Arthur to move him in time and block the attack with his sword. "Merlin get all four horses ready. As soon as they are, we are leaving." Merlin nodded and went to get his horse and one for Gwaine. "Hurry up Merlin." Arthur shouted, ducking his head just in time as someone took a swing at him.

Merlin readied all four horses, having them face the other way so when the others got on their horse they could get away quick. Merlin got on his horse and looked over his shoulder. "Now Arthur."

Arthur saw that Merlin was ready with their horse and looked from Gwaine who was sword fighting with the man that was holding Merlin, to Percival who was sword fighting with one man, sword held in his right hand whilst he used his left hand to grab hold of a man that ran towards him, pulled him towards him before throwing him with all his strength, making the man land painfully on his backside. Arthur seeing this had to chuckle before yelling out. "Gwaine, Percival. We're leaving now."

Gwaine and Percival quickly got rid of the men they were fighting and made their way over to Merlin. Arthur, Gwaine and Percival got on their horses and sped away.

* * *

><p>Once all four reached the split in the path, Arthur stopped his horse, causing the rest to do the same. Arthur turned as best as he could on his horse and looked at Merlin and Gwaine. "I have a question for the both of you. Firstly to you Merlin. Why is it that whenever there is trouble you are in the middle of it? And you Gwaine. Why is it that whenever there is a fight you are in the middle of it?" Arthur said looking at them both. "Whenever there is trouble or a fight, you two are always n the middle of it. What would you call that?"<p>

Merlin and Gwaine looked at each other before looking at Arthur. "Bad timing?" they said in unison.

* * *

><p><em>What do you think?<em>

_Chapter five will be up within a week but no later._

_Review? x_


	5. Chapter 5

**Sadly I don't own Merlin. It belongs to the BBC.**

**Just one more chapter after this one. I think.**

**Thank you to all who have reviewed, put on story alert or made it a favorite. I love you all :D**

**Warning: This chapter contains spoilers of series 3.**

**Enjoy :D **

* * *

><p>That night, Arthur and Percival were sat on a log talking and Gwaine was getting some wood whilst Merlin was preparing the rabbits that Arthur and Gwaine caught earlier.<p>

Gwaine came back with some wood and passed it to Merlin who thanked him before lighting the wood and starting the fire so he can make them all something to eat.

"Why have you two come to look for us for then Arthur? Gwaine asked.

"As a reward for risking your lives and help win Camelot back, father is prepared to overlook that you are not noble men and make you knights of Camelot."

"That only holds out for Percy here." Gwaine pointed out.

Arthur frowned. "What?"

"Gwaine is a noble man already Arthur. His father was a knight in King Caerleon's army."

"Why didn't you say anything the last time you were in Camelot?"

"I don't want to work under Uther. He banishes me when I attack the men who were going to kill Merlin, when he later finds out that they weren't knights but people who used magic, the one thing that he so despises, and saved your life once again, risking my own in the process, again, I am still banished."

"My father is a very stubborn man."

"You don't say. He never apologises when he knows he's in the wrong does he."

"No Gwaine. He doesn't. You won't be working under my father. You will be my knight, therefore, you work under me. Father has his knights. I have mine."

Gwaine nodded. "If I am already a nobleman then. What is my reward?"

"I will explain to my father and let him decide." Gwaine nodded.

"What is Merlin's reward?" asked Percival.

"Before, Merlin was my servant, as well as helping Gaius in his spare time. My father has now got someone to help Gaius full time. He has got Merlin his own luxury chambers not far from me."

"That's it?" Gwaine asked. "Merlin doesn't even know how to hold a sword, but he didn't let that stop him." Gwaine pointed out.

"You don't know how to fight with a sword Merlin?" Merlin looked at Percival and shook his head. "Wow. And yet you still fought as best as you could. If you think about it. You are braver then us three sitting here. Sure we go into battle, but we know how to use a sword. You don't and go in to battle anyway and fight as best you can."

Merlin chuckled. "Lancelot said something similar."

"What did he say?" asked Gwaine.

"It was after Arthur knighted you all in that abandoned castle. Later Lancelot said to me that I should have been the one that Arthur knighted, saying that I'm the bravest of you all and he doesn't even know."

"Whilst we were fighting the warning bell went off. You and Lancelot were supposed top take it out, what happened?" Percival asked, looking at Merlin.

"Gaius told me about the cup, he said if the cup was emptied of the blood it held then the army would disappear. Me and Lancelot fought the knights that guarded it, I was just about to reach the cup when Morgause entered and threw me back, Lancelot couldn't fight her because he injured his shoulder. She was just about to kill me when Gaius came, she got flung across the room and was knocked unconscious. Only then did I manage to get to my feet and pick up a sword, knocking the cup off it's stand, emptying it of the blood it held."

"That's why the knights just disappeared." Gwaine guessed.

"Yeah. Morgana came in and saw Morgause on the floor. I told her it was over and she said I was wrong and that it had just begun. She started to squeal in anger, causing windows to smash and the castle walls start to crumble. Me and Gaius grabbed Lancelot and that was the last time we saw Morgana."

"Wow. Really?" Percival asked.

"Yep. Ask Lancelot, he'll tell you just the same." Gwaine and Percival turned and looked at Arthur who stayed quiet all through Merlin's story. Arthur couldn't believe it. He believed what Merlin told him had happened, but he still couldn't believe it. Merlin looked at Arthur who seemed to have an apologetic look on his face. "Arthur are you alright?"

Arthur blinked and stood up. "I'm going to go and stretch my legs before we eat." was all he said and walked away not giving the others a chance to say anything back to him. "What's wrong with him?" Gwaine asked, watching Arthur go.

"I don't know." Merlin lied. He had a good idea what was wrong with him. He always had that look on his face and acted quiet when he realised he had treated Merlin the way he never deserved to be treated.

* * *

><p>When dinner was ready, Arthur still hadn't returned. Merlin put some food on two of the plates he had brought with them when they left Camelot and walked off in the direction that Arthur had earlier on. Merlin found him sat on a log near the lake. He sat down next to him and gave him a plate of the food. Arthur took it off him and placed it on the ground by his feet. "Arthur Pendragon not eating the food that was brought to him? Are you ill?"<p>

"Don't be stupid Merlin."

Merlin placed his food by Arthur's. "Arthur what's wrong? You have been quiet ever since I told Gwaine and Percival what happened."

"Lancelot was right." Arthur said, not taking his eyes from the lake in front of him. "As I listened to all you had done for us Merlin I realised Lancelot was right. You're the bravest of us all and I didn't even know. I just treated you like always." Arthur looked at Merlin. "And you always take it. Why?"

"I'm your servant Arthur. I am to do whatever you say and take whatever you throw at me."

"Not anymore you're not."

"Arthur?"

"As much as it kills me to say this. I am going to tell my father all what you have done when we get home. Lancelot and Gaius can back you up. It's true what Percival said. Yes we go into battle, but so do you. You are always on the front line with me and you don't even know how to hold a sword proper."

"I'm not too bad with a sword. I have fought Morgana and won."

"When was this?" Merlin told him all about what happened when Cenred attacked with his army and when Arthur had to take Uther's place as he was still ill.

"Morgause didn't summon the army of the dead then?"

"No. Morgana did. I knew that Camelot couldn't fight on both ends so I got a sword and went to find Morgana. I gave as good as I got as well. Whilst fighting she knocked me off my feet, a part of the castle collapsed then, knocked her out, so I picked up my sword and broke the magic staff."

"She told everyone that she did it."

"She would do wouldn't she. To destroy Camelot and not have Uther suspect her, she had to remain the apple of his eye."

Arthur stood up and turned to Merlin when he stood up. Arthur clapped him on the back. "Thank you Merlin. And I'm sorry."

"You're fine Arthur." Merlin said, grinning.

"Come on lets head back to camp." Arthur said, beckoning Merlin to follow him. "So. Now I know what Morgana is like. Anything else happen in Camelot that she was behind?"

"You wanna know?"

"I do."

Merlin nodded and started to tell Arthur all of what happened in Camelot since then, that Morgana had planned. And to Merlin's surprise, now Arthur knew what Morgana was like, he wasn't at all surprised.

"You have to be careful now Arthur. With her being Uther's daughter, when your father passes the only thing standing between her and the throne is you."

"From what you've told me Merlin, you have always scuppered her plans. So as much as I hate to admit it. As long as you're around, I think I'll be just fine." Seeing the stupid grin on Merlin's face with the praise he had just got, Arthur nudged his arm. "Idiot."

Merlin looked at Arthur pushed him back. Arthur stopped walking and looked at Merlin." I'm going to count to three." he warned. He got to two and saw Merlin run back to camp. Arthur chuckled and started to walk back, enjoying the peace and quiet whilst he could.

* * *

><p><em>What do you think?<em>

_Chapter six will be up within a week but no later._

_Review? x_


	6. Chapter 6

**Sadly I don't own Merlin. It belongs to the BBC.**

**Chapter six is up. The last chapter. Thank you to everyone who reviewed, put on story alert and favorite story :D**

**Enjoy :D **

* * *

><p>The Journey back to Camelot was quite uneventful it was only a three day ride, it took longer going than coming back as Merlin and Arthur had so many stops looking for Percival and Gwaine.<p>

When they arrived back in Camelot Arthur turned to Merlin. "Go and show them to their chambers. I have some things to discuss with my father."

Merlin frowned. "What things?"

"You'll find out soon enough." was all Arthur said before walking away.

* * *

><p>A couple of hours later when Merlin had shown Percival and Gwaine their chambers, Merlin was walking through the corridors with Gwaine. "So you have your own chambers as well Merlin."<p>

"I do."

"Where are your chambers?"

"Near Arthur's chambers. On the plus side I get a nice comfy bed and on the downside I will be kept up at night with Arthur's snoring. Even though he is two doors down." Just then, Merlin's head went forward. "Ow."

Merlin turned and saw Arthur stood there. "Idiot. After what I have just done for you which is going to be a pain for me, you're here insulting me."

"I insult you to your face and you never seem to mind so why should behind your back be any different?"

Arthur gave Merlin a look and turned to Gwaine. "Father is to knight you and the rest tomorrow morning so no drinking tonight, there will be plenty of time for that tomorrow when we celebrate you becoming a knight."

"I suppose I will be there serving drinks."

"You will be there Merlin. But you won't be serving drinks. You will be celebrating along with the rest of us."

"What have I got to celebrate?"

"You'll find out tomorrow. So make sure you are up at dawn Merlin."

"Will do."

* * *

><p>The next Morning, Merlin all but fell through Arthur's chamber doors. After getting his balance back, Merlin looked at Arthur who didn't look very pleased. "You're late."<p>

"Better late then never."

Arthur sighed. "Come on. Time to get Gwaine, Percival, Elyan and Lancelot knighted." Merlin nodded and followed Arthur.

When they got to the throne room, Merlin followed Arthur right up to where Uther was standing. Merlin stood and watched as Uther gave a speech, telling each in turn kneel. Once they were knighted, the room broke out in applause.

Merlin stopped clapping when he noticed that Uther was making his way over to him. "Sire?"

Uther instructed the room to be quiet and looked at Merlin. "Merlin. I have been told by my son and had it backed up by Gaius and Sir Lancelot, all that you did for us when Morgana took over Camelot, and Arthur has also told me that you was on to Morgana as soon as she arrived back in Camelot, all things she has done and all the times you risked your life to save us all."

"I'd do it all again Sire if I had to."

"I'm sure you would. I told you once before Merlin that you show Arthur the most extreme loyalty, way beyond the line of duty. As a thank you from me Merlin, you are no longer Arthur's servant."

"I'm not?"

"No Merlin. You will be Arthur's top advisor. Being his top advisor, he won't have a choice to listen or ignore you. He will have to listen. You will get your own servant Merlin."

"Thank you very much Sire. I have one request though."

"Merlin!"

"It's alright Arthur. What is your request Merlin?"

"Even though I will be Arthur's top advisor. I still want to be by his side."

"You will be."

"Except for when he goes on hunts and things. Being Arthur's servant I can be with him everywhere."

"You don't want to be my advisor Merlin?"

Merlin looked at Arthur. "Yes I do. It means that you will actually listen to me for a change instead just jumping in and getting yourself in trouble." Merlin looked back at Uther. "I still want to be Arthur's servant as well as his advisor. That is my request."

Uther stood and thought for a moment. "Request granted. Thank you again Merlin." Uther walked away and left Arthur and Merlin stood there. "So then Merlin. As my advisor, what are your first words of advice to me?"

Merlin looked Arthur up and down. "Exercise and train more and eat less."

"Are you saying I'm fat?"

"I never used the word 'fat' you did that on your own."

"I am not fat."

"Of course you're not." Arthur narrowed his eyes at Merlin, knowing that didn't believe his own words. "And to think I told father all of that in hope he would make you my advisor."

"You got what you wanted then didn't you." Merlin said grinning.

"I'm starting to think that this is the exact opposite of what I want."

"As your advisor Arthur. I advise you to shut up and stop moaning."

"And I'd advise you to enjoy today for tomorrow you are going to be eating your own words." Merlin frowned and looked at Arthur. "What?"

"Oh didn't I say? I told father everything and he wants you to learn how to fight with a sword. He asked me who you get on with so you can be partnered with them. You start tomorrow morning."

"How is my partner Arthur?"

Arthur smiled. "Me."

* * *

><p><strong>The end.<strong>

**What do you think?**

**Review? x**


End file.
